Let the Sun Rise
by Ray.of.Sun
Summary: Let the sun rise above us, and our worries and fears be forgotten as the ray melt them away. R&R More info inside. I suck @ writing summaries :P


**Before reading **** I think I've deleted all of my stories…I am sorry if you liked reading them, but I don't think I can write them anymore. I do have them saved in my documents on my computer. If I do ever come back, I shall let you all know ^_^ I don't know how I'm going with this story. I had a random dream, so I guess this is kind of based on it...not completely, but some chapters may. I think I'm going for an Edward/Bella fic, but it may be a Bella/Emmett. Seeing as I have no clue where this Fanfic is heading, I am just saying this as a precaution: This has not happened to me, or to anyone I know, but if this has happened to you, I am very sorry (I have no clue why I said that, but just in case it gets more emotional). I am saying this ONCE. I'm not going to have an author's note every single chapter just to say : "I do not own any of these characters, I just own what they say or do." **** This is for all my chapters whether you like it or not. No hating please ^_^ but constructive criticism is fine by me. (Sorry for the long AN)**

_**-Preface-**_

_The rain pounded down on me as I ran down the street. Heavy footsteps were behind me. I wasn't running fast enough. I looked back; to see where he was behind me. I slipped. He was now standing above me with an evil smile on his face. He grabbed my arm, and lifted me up. He wrapped an arm around my waist, a gun barrel poking into my ribs. His lips were on my ear. "Try that again, and I will shoot you." I wanted to live. If I was to ever escape this, I would need to protect my family from him. This was hopeless. We got to the front door, which still stood open. We walked into a dead silent house. He slammed the door shut. "Now, where were we?" He tilted his head to the side. _

_**-Chapter 1-**_

I woke up with a jolt, my whole body clammy with fear. This same dream kept repeating in my mind. I was never going to escape James. I just wasn't. I realised I was in my living room, on the couch; the T.V showing one of those late night movies. I got up, a bit shaky, and went to the bathroom. I flicked on all the lights on my way there. Standing in front of the mirror, I turned the faucet on my sink and let the water start flowing. I dipped my hands under the lukewarm water, and splashed my face. "I can't believe that happened 5 years ago, and I'm STILL getting nightmares." I sank down the floor; my hands on my face. I took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. I got up to see what time it was. The clock read 4 am. "Alice will be up!"

I ran to my kitchen, and called my best friend Alice. Who was always up at four in the morning to get ready for the day.

Alice picked up on the second ring. "Hey Bella, I can't believe you're up before I even got out of my bed. That's a start!"

"Alice, can I come over….like now?" I asked. Not really wanting to be in my house alone.

"Of course silly! Do you need me to come pick you up?"

"Yes please. I need to talk," I said, now sitting at a chair in my kitchen. Alice hung up after saying that she would be there in about 10 minutes. I live in an apartment building with 2 other people. It is very small, but very cheap. I live on the middle floor. On the bottom floor, lives a little old Granny, who bakes me cookies once in a while. Above me, lives a guy who is the current boyfriend of my friend Alice. Good thing is, I get to see Alice a lot….climbing up the stairs to his apartment. Yeah, she spends time with me, I've actually been upstairs to his apartment. It's as big as mine, so small. Same floor plan and layout. Jasper; the guy upstairs, is actually a really great guy.

Downstairs in the entrance hall, someone pushed my doorbell. "_Probably Alice," _I think. But to make sure, I look out my window and sure enough, is her bright and yellow, shiny car. I grab a jacket, and grab the first pairs of shoes I saw. Thank god they were flip flops. I lock my door, and run down the steps bare foot. At the bottom, I slipped my flip flops on my feet. I see Alice, waiting for me, arms crossed, and foot tapping. "Hey Alice!" I call, waving my hand in a friendly hello. My 4 ft 5" friend Alice comes running at me in a sprint in 4" heels. "Bella!" she grabbed my arm in a vice grip, and started to pull me to her car. "Alice, chill! I'm just spending the day with you. It's also only 4:15 in the morning. No need to rush!" I don't think Alice heard me, because she was still pulling on me to hurry up. We got to her yellow shiny Porsche, and I hoped in the front passenger seat. When Alice got in, she pulled on her seat belt, and slammed her foot on the pedal. We got to Alice's house in less time that it took her to get me. "Alice, I think we need to talk about your crazy car obsession," I said teasing her.

"Yeah, yeah," Alice said, brushing off my comment. We rushed into her very large house. Esme walked by in a night gown. "Alice, honey. What are you doing up at this ho- Hello Bella dear."

"Hello Esme!" I said, " Sorry. This is my fault. I called Alice because I needed to talk."

"It's alright dear. Go upstairs, and I'll get started on breakfast. What would you like?" Esme said kindly. Alice answered before I could open my mouth. "Pancakes, please Mom!" After that, Alice grabbed my arm, and pulled me to her bedroom. On our way there, we passed by a semi-opened door, where snoring was coming from. "Emmett! Shut up!" Alice yelled at her brother. For coming to the Cullen house so often, I never EVER saw her brother. We stood at his door for a bit. We heard rustling of sheets, and a groan. The next thing I hear is Emmett. "Sis, what are you doing! Waking me up at four thirty in the morning? Who are you?" I turned around and almost ran into a six foot tall wall of person. I looked up to see a smiling face of pearly whites, and ice blue eyes framed by thick lashes.


End file.
